La triste vie du Patron
by MlleOcatopus
Summary: La Patron, personnage important de l'émission Salut les Geeks (SLG), est tourmenté par des souvenirs oubliés. Comme à sous habitude, il commence par s'en "battre les couilles" mais... quand le Geek s'en mêle, c'est une autre histoire... (Attention ! Il y a un du yaoi !)
1. Prologue

_**La triste vie du Patron - SLG**_

Au début je pensais faire une fan fiction sur le geek, mon personnage préféré de SLG (Salut les Geeks), mais lorsque j'ai vu la vidéo de Angel MJ sur le Patron (l'Orgasme Gargantuesque du Patron) , j'ai eu l'illumination !

Vous inquiétez pas mon histoire n'a rien à voir avec la chanson en elle-même x)

Petit rappel des personnages (au cas où vous n'auriez jamais vu l'émission) :

- _**Mathieu Sommet** _: créateur de l'émission

- Le _**Patron**_ : personnage en costard et lunettes de soleil qui ne parle que de sexe

- Le _**Geek**_ (ou Gamin) : il passe son temps à jouer au jeux vidéos ( un gameur quoi !) et il croit que personne ne l'aime et il se fait toujours embêter par les autres personnages surtout le Patron ;)

- Le _**Hippie**_ : c'est un hippie écolo/droguer

- Maître _**Panda**_ : il chante à la fin des épisodes, il est déguiser en Panda

- Le _**Prof**_ : il répondait à des questions débile sur internet, il a été remplacer par le Panda à partir de la saison 4.

Il peut y avoir des spoiles ou des références à certains épisodes, je vous préviendrais si jamais ça arrive :)

.

Merci infiniment à **Nodoka997**, ma Beta, meilleure amie et auteure de fac' préférée C'est grâce à elle que j'ai découvert le monde facinant de la fanfiction .

.

Bonne lecture **:D**

**.**

**ATTENTION à vous si vous êtes jeunes... Le Patron est un personnage assez **_pervers_ et_ mal poli _** ^^' **(En gros :_ Attention aux_ INSULTES _et répliques_ SALASSE !) de plus il risque d'y avoir des scènes yaoi (je préviendrais en cas de besoin ;) )

.

Seuls les personnages de **Mélanik** et **HollyGhoul **sont mes créations, les autres appartiennent à **Mathieu Sommet**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Prologue :**

**.**

Sa personnalité extravertie, son sourire sarcastique, ses répliques cinglantes mais surtout perverses... Tout le monde connaît ce cher Patron, premier personnage de l'émission SLG.

Il vit avec le jeune Mathieu Sommet et « _l'aide_ » dans ses vidéos, même si sa présence n'est pas toujours désirée par ce dernier et les autres membres du groupe. Mais il y a une chose qu'ils ignorent tous...

.

.


	2. Chapter 1 : Merde

.

Voici le premier Chapitre de "_**La triste vie du patron**_"

.

Bonne lecture **:D**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : _Merde..._**

.

Le soleil traversait légèrement la pièce par le rideau mal fermé. La chambre était sens dessus dessous : des vêtements avaient été jetés un peu partout, quelques objets cassés jonchaient le sol, un cendrier renversé et les préservatifs non utilisés étaient répartis un peu partout sur la moquette.

Sous le léger draps blanc, qui laissait révéler son corps nu, le Patron dormait.

_Treize et demi,__ le réveil sonne. _

**« Putain. »**

Je me redressais difficilement, une main sur le crâne : je ne me remémorais pas ma soirée. Je souris. Je vis la chambre en bordel, le lit défait. C'était... Je mis la tête dans mes oreillers et inspirai : ils sentaient bons. Un parfum délicat, de la vanille, avec un peu de citron, et une pointe de... J'inspirai de nouveau.

Je m'avachis sur le matelas pour profiter de l'ambiance du lieu, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. J'aimais cet instant où il restait juste les quelques traces d'une nuit.

**« Une nuit parfaite ! »**

_**Illusion...**_

J'avais vraiment mal à la tête. _**Haha, j'vais pas faire la minette pour ça...**_

Je posai le pied droit au sol, puis l'autre. Un frisson me parcourut, mais le sol n'était pas froid. Ma main, toujours sur la tête, se crispa sur une touffe de cheveux :

**« Arg... »**

_C'est là que les visions ont commencé..._

_._

_._

_Hier, 21h._

Je fumais dans le couloir, dos au mur en face de la porte du salon, un sourire victorieux sur le visage, attendant que mon plan s'exécute. D'après moi, _il_ ne devrait plus tarder. Je faisais le décompte.

Le Geek sortit de sa chambre, passa devant moi et courut en direction du canapé en pleurant de sa voix aiguë habituelle :

« **Qui a encore pris la carte mémoire de ma console !? PANDA ! Aide-moi, je t'en supplie !**

- **J'en sais rien, moi... **rétorqua ce dernier, ennuyé par les caprices du Geek, t**u n'avais qu'à faire plus attention à tes affaires. »**

Il donna un coups de coude au Geek qui s'était accroché à son bras. J'observais la scène avec intérêt : _**Vas-y... Vas-y !**_

« **A****llez ! S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîît ! Je suis bientôt niveau 248.** »

Une voix en colère se fit entendre depuis la pièce voisine au salon :

« **Panda ! Aide le Gamin ! J'en ai marre de l'entendre hurler toute la journée. Je suis sur un gros épisode là... **

**- Mathieu... Je bosse sur ma chanson !**

**- Je ne veux pas l'savoir !** »

Le Maître en habit noir et blanc soupira, ennuyé, posa son carnet sur la table basse et quitta la pièce.

« **Je vais voir dans ta chambre, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas bien cherché...** »

Panda passa devant moi. Il me questionnait d'un regard froid d'ailleurs il y avait de quoi. Je restai tout de même impassible, mais derrière mes lunettes noires, je riais au éclat. _**Bingo !**_

Geek alla vers le fauteuil où dormait le drogué :

**« ****Hip' ? Tu n'aurais pas vu la carte de mon jeu ?**

- **…**

- **Hippie ? Tu m'écoutes ****? »**

Le jeune homme se redressa doucement et leva un peu le chapeau qui lui couvrait les yeux.

**« Tu...**

**- Oui !? »**

Le petit Geek écoutait avec attention la déclaration de son ami s'il était un caniche, il remuerait la queue ce con._** Ça m'excite !**_ Mais je devais rester calme, attendre juste un instant.

Hippie sembla réfléchir un instant :

« **… Ha ha… ! Ouais**** gros !** » dit-il avant de se rendormir.

Geek se mit à chouiner de plus belle :

**« ****Ouin ! Personne ne m'aiiime**** ! »**

Au même moment, je fis mon apparition théâtrale dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un sourire pervers, une petite carte noire entre mes doigts :

**« C'est ça que tu cherches, gamin ?**

**- Hé ! Rends-la moi !**

**- Uniquement si tu viens la chercher toi-même » **

Mon sourire et ma voix grave firent trembler le délicieux petit Geek. Je glissai la carte mémoire dans mon pantalon et sortis de la pièce en ricanant :

**« Si tu y tiens vraiment, suis-moi ! »**

Geek allait se remettre à pleurer je le savais. Il hésitait à me suivre, mais l'amour du jeu était trop fort. Il se précipita dans ma piaule - son cauchemar de toujours - au risque de perdre un peu plus sa dignité.

_22h__, heure du crime..._

_._

_._

Je me recroqueville dans mon lit, la tête sur les genoux.

«** Merde... que s'est-il passé... ? **»


	3. Chapter 2 : Espèce de !

.

Je voulais attendre un peu avant de mettre le chapitre (oui j'aime vous faire patienter ^w^ ) , mais comme c'est la nouvelle année voici le chapitre :D

.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews d'encouragements :D (désolée de ne pas répondre à chacun d'entre vous ^^' )

.

Voici la suite. Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 2 : _Espèce de... !_**

Je me recroquevillai sur le matelas, la tête sur les genoux. _**Fait chier..**__**. que s'est-il passé... ? **_

Je me surpris moi-même à penser ça.

**« Pff... HAHAHA ! » **

Mon rire résonnait dans tout l'appartement.

Qu'est ce que j'en avais à foutre ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que je ne me souvenais pas d'une nuit.

La douleur à la tête avait disparut. Tant mieux.

Je me redressai, posai mes pieds sur la moquette et me levai. Je titubai et manquai de tomber en me prenant dans le tapis. Je poussai un juron.

La faible lumière qui passait entre les rideaux mal fermés m'éblouit. _**Où sont ces putain lunettes à la con !?**_ Étrangement, elles n'étaient pas sur ma table de chevet.

Nulle trace d'elles sur le sol en bordel. J'ouvris mon armoire et balançai les affaires de part et d'autre de la pièce j'en profitais pour m'habiller avec quelques vêtements au hasard. Elles étaient introuvables.

Ma vue se troubla une demi-seconde.

.

.

_Arg..._

_._

_._

_Hier matin_, comme tous les jours depuis quatre ans, je récupérai mon caleçon, que javais balancé quelques heures plus tôt. Soirée mouvementée oblige.

Rituels quotidiens.

Le Gameur regardait les dessins-animés sur la 18. Il ne remarqua même pas présence, absorbé par un je ne sais quoi débile. _**Quel crétin**_.

Je lui pris la télécommande des mains. Il voulut protester mais il se contenta de partir en m'évitant du regard. Je l'attrapai au vol et le fis s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je le tins fermement par le poignet, il ne pouvait s'échapper. J'approchais ma tête de son cou en ricanant :

**« Tu comptais me fuir ? Tu sais pourtant que tu ne peux m'échapper... »**

Il tremblait à chaque syllabes, quel délice.

Je changeais de chaîne. Aussitôt, le Geek se dégagea de mon emprise et courut dans la cuisine. Je grommelai :

**« Tu fais chier, gamin... »**

Pourquoi écoutait-il Mat' ? Ce con lui avait interdit d'être dans le salon lorsque je mettais les chaînes pornos. _**Au moins... J'étais tranquille.**_

Après une bonne heure, voire deux, je me décidai enfin à enfiler le caleçon que j'avais ramassé à mon réveil.

.

.

Stupide vision... _**Ce n'est pas comme ça que je retrouverai ce que je cherche. **_

Je choisis de sortir de ma piaule, je devais l'avoir oublié dans la salle de bain. C'était peu probable, mais c'était le seul endroit plausible. La main sur la poignée de la porte, j'arrangeai quelques mèches de cheveux devant mes yeux, au cas où quelque curieux puisse les voir.

Le couloir était très calme, trop calme à mon goût. Mat' devait être à un rendez-vous avec les autres, ou un autre truc de ce genre, dont je n'avais strictement rien à faire.

J'étais si énervé que le silence semblait se foutre de la gueule. Je me mis à chanter pour combler le vide :

**« 1, 2, 3, nous irons chez moi… »**

Un bruit se fit entendre en direction de la salle de bain.

**« 4, 5, 6, ma main sur ta cuisse... »**

Une voix familière particulièrement agaçante que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

**« 7, 8, 9, on va faire la teuf ! »**

Seuls, tous les deux. Je me remis à sourire. Le prédateur sur son terrain de chasse, sa proie est prise au piège. _**On va bien s'amuser !**_

**« 10, 11, 12, on fait une part... ! »**

J'avais vu juste : le Gamin s'habillait dans la salle de bain. Torse nu, il était en train de fermer le bouton de son pantalon. _**Dommage !**_

Il tressaillit puis rougit à ma vue. On dirait que je l'ai plus traumatisé que les autres fois. A présent, il tremblait comme un vibro, incapable de bouger, attendant une de mes répliques cinglantes à propos de la nuit précédente. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je ne me souvenais de rien. _**Chier... Encore cette histoire !?**_

J'avançais vers lui en souriant. Je savais jouer la comédie après toutes ces années, je savais comment lui faire peur d'avantage encore, juste pour m'amuser, juste pour mon plaisir.

Alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il s'écroula sur le carrelage froid et mit ses bras en face de son visage comme pour se protéger et hurla :

**« A-ARRÊTE ! Je... Je te jure que je ne les ai plus sur moi ! »**

Quoi !? De quoi parlait-il ?

.

.

_Encore..._

_._

_._

**« Bordel ! Sale petit con ! »**


	4. Chapter 3 : Sale gosse !

Bonjour à tou(te)s :D

Vu que c'est bientôt la rentrée et que j'ai envi de vous faire plaisir (quoi que...), voici la suite de mon histoire.

Je sais que vous ne me connaissez encore beaucoup (vu que j'ai pas posté grand chose pour le moment ^^' ) mais j'aime bien tenir le lecteur en haleine -w-

C'est donc pourquoi je vous préviens : La fin de ce chapitre est assez... Bref vous verrez :D

.

PS : Je suis sadique, j'aime quand les gens souffrent.

Je suis maso, j'aime quand les gens m'insultent parce que je suis sadique xD

.

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapitre 3 : _Sale Gosse !_**

.

_Encore..._

.

.

_2__2h,_ j'avais réussi à enlever sa ceinture. Mes doigts étaient devenus agile après toutes mes expériences.

_Menteur_.

Le gamin commençait à trembler. Ma main droite tenait les siennes bien en hauteur contre le mur, mon autre main libre défaisant lentement, mais sûrement, le pantalon du bambin.

_**C'est si... Excitant !**_

Un bref moment d'inattention, Geek libéra une main et me gifla. Mes lunettes volèrent et il courut hors de ma porté. Il les ramassa et il sortit de la pièce en courant.

Je me cachais le visage, la colère montait. Ce salaud en profita pour se tirer avec mes lunettes.

.

.

**« Sale petit con ! Où sont-elles !? »**

J'étais vraiment énervé. J'attrapai le Geek par le poignet, le forçant à se relever tout en faisant attention pour qu'il n'aperçoive pas mes yeux.

**« Où les as-tu planqué ?!**

**- … »**

L'effroi empêchait le Geek de parler, mais je perdais patience :

**« Tu as intérêt à répondre sous les trois secondes, Gamin !**

**- Je... Je ne sais pas !**

**- Mauvaise réponse. »**

Ma main se referma un peu plus sur son bras.

**« Aïe !**

**- Répond, espèce d'abruti ! »**

Il sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse et finit par répondre :

**« Dans... Dans ma chambre... Sur l'étagère, d... Derrière la console... »**

Je lâchai ma prise et me précipitai dans sa piaule.

J'aurai dû m'en douter, le Geek était de nature prévisible.

.

.

Il y a _quelques mois_, pour emmerder le Panda, mais surtout pour lui prouver que le Geek cachait des revues pornos, j'avais entrepris la fouille de sa chambre. Bien sûr, pour ne pas être dérangé dans ma quête, j'avais attendu que les deux abrutis se soient absentés.

J'étais alors tombé sur une boîte en bois des plus intéressantes la boîte de Pandore.

Il était pas si idiot, il l'avait bien enfouie derrière ses jeux vidéos, eux-même derrière sa télévision. Pour l'atteindre, il avait fallu que je dégage toutes ses affaires. La chambre était sens dessus dessous. L'objet avait la taille d'une boîte à chaussure, il était rouge orangé, décoré par un autocollant Pikachu un peu arraché, et un quelconque symbole de jeu ou autre manga et un message avec l'écriture hésitante du Geek : « _Ne pas toucher, s'il vous plaît _». _**Que c'est mignon ! J'vais m'gêner !**_

Après avoir utilisé la manière forte pour ouvrir la boîte, j'avais découvert les secrets qu'elle contenait : un morceau, l'oreille sans doute, de son _Monsieur Nounours_ qui est « mort » au début de la saison 4, le premier T-shirt qu'il portait au début de l'émission, un dessin qu'une fille lui avait offert (juste avant que je ne la drague)... Bref, rien de bien intéressant, j'en étais presque déçu, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive un tissu pourpre enfoui dans le T-shirt jaune. Le tissu était lourd, il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur.

J'avais eu du mal à me retenir de rire. Je ne me serais jamais douté que le Gamin aurait une telle chose.

Maintenant que j'avais une preuve de sa perversion, plus besoin de magazines ; ses menottes suffisaient.

Suite à ça, pendant une semaine, voire plus, je m'étais pavané dans l'appartement en faisant tourner l'objet tendancieux du Geek dans ma main.

Le Gameur m'en avait voulu un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que ce putain de Panda vienne le consoler. _**Jamais là au bon moment, lui !**_

.

.

J'étais de nouveau entré dans la piaule de Gamin. La chambre n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Des posters un peu partout, une fenêtre aux volets condamnés, un bureau, l'ancienne étagère de l'émission près du mur en face de l'entrée ainsi qu'un lit simple recouvert de peluches, et une immense bibliothèque, qui recouvrait un mur entier, remplie de DVDs, CDs, mangas et d'autres trucs dont le Gameur raffolait. La seule ampoule de la pièce n'avait toujours pas été remplacée.

Simplement éclairé par la faible lumière du couloir, je me jetai sur la petite étagère et balançai la télévision sur la matelas et les jeux vidéos un peu partout dans la pièce. La boite était là, intacte. Le Geek n'avait pas pris la peine de la fermer, sachant pertinemment que j'allais l'ouvrir pour récupérer mon dû.

Il était resté dans le couloir, observant la scène en tremblant. Je ne le regardai pas, mais je devinai ses pensées, je savais tout de lui après toutes ces années...

_C'est ce que je croyais..._

Le Gamin bougea, son ombre le trahissant. Je me retournai et le vis fermer la porte.

J'eus le temps de l'en empêcher en y bloquant mon pied. Mes lunettes n'étant pas sur mon nez, je baissai légèrement la tête.

**« Hé, gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? »**

Il frémissait, les yeux remplis de peur, et bientôt de larmes. Je grimaçai de rage en m'approchant un peu plus de lui. _**Tu vas le regretter, connard. **_

En une fraction de seconde, un simple battement de cils, son expression changea. Une expression sérieuse, les sourcils froncés et un regard sûr de lui, quoi qu'un peu hésitant.

Que s'était-il passé dans sa tête pour qu'il se « rebelle » ainsi ?!

À peine cette question avait germé dans mon esprit, que le Geek bougea. Il me poussa légèrement, mais assez violemment pour que je me retrouve à un bon mètre de mon ancienne position. Juste avant que je ne me rende compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, juste avant que je ne le frappe ou lui hurle dessus, il s'approcha délicatement de moi et s'empara de mes lèvres à demi-ouvertes.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Alors ? :3

Frustrant, hein x)

Pour vous faire patienter le temps de poster la suite, vous avez le lien d'un dessin de cette fin de chapitre (avec un mini spoile sur la suite ;) ) sur mon profil

.

A bientôt :D

.


	5. Chapter 4 : Moment imprévisible

Voici la suite tant attendue :3

Désolée pour l'attente, c'est ma première scène "yaoi" donc j'ai eu un peu de mal à développer mes idées. Je remercie mille fois **Nodoka997 **pour sa correction, ses idées et ses critiques qui me permettent de me perfectionner chaque jour.

.

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour la lenteur à laquelle les prochains chapitres sortiront. Etant en terminale, j'ai de moins en moins de temps et mes examens d'entrées aux écoles sont plus tôt que je ne l'imaginais. J'espère sortir au minimum deux chapitres par mois :/

Merci de votre compréhension et soutient :D

.

Rappel : Le personnage de Mélanik est une invention de ma part :)

.

**Bonne Lecture !**

.

_Comment patienter en attendant la suite : _Une "_chose_" de l'épisode 71 de Slg a été utilisé pour le chapitre 3, le retrouveras-tu ? ;)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 4 : _Moment imprévisible_**

Juste avant que je ne me rende compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, juste avant que je ne le frappe ou lui hurle dessus, il s'approcha délicatement de moi et s'empara de mes lèvres à demi-ouvertes...

.

.

_**Quoi ? QUOI ?!**_

Le Geek avait anticipé mes mouvements de recul et avança vers moi pour me bloquer contre le mur à l'aide de son corps. Ses mains froides remontèrent le long de mes bras figés puis glissèrent autour de mon cou. Son torse contre le mien et ma perplexité m'empêchèrent de bouger.

_**C'était quoi ce bordel ?! **_

Je ne savais comment réagir. Il fallait avant tout que le Gamin ne regarde pas mes yeux. **_P_**_**utain ! Pourquoi je ne les ai pas remises avant...**_ Et maintenant... J'avais suffisamment de problèmes, pourquoi avait-t-il fallu que... Que ce chiard de gamin fasse ça ?! _**Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Il s'est cru où ?! **_

Je n'avais pas le temps nécessaire pour analyser parfaitement la situation. Mais il fallait se dépêcher, je devais faire un choix rapidement : si je le repoussais, les probables sanglots du mioche me causeraient la colère du panda et je n'avais nullement envie de subir une quelconque vengeance – bien que ridicule – de l'ursidé. Mais si je me laissais faire, la pire réaction serait à envisager.

La décision était évid._.._

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à une éventuelle fuite. Il frottait sa jambe contre mon pantalon puis la passa entre mes cuisses.

_**Qu'est-ce que... ?!**_

Les yeux clos, sans doute gêné par la lumière émanant du couloir, le Geek restait immobile ; seuls quelques doigts caressaient, frôlaient les cheveux de ma nuque. Le baiser devenait plus extrême malgré le manque de mouvement de la part de mon assaillant. Je devais profiter de l'instant pour me dégager. Je pensai en vitesse un moyen de m'échapper. Je n'avais qu'à faire comme _cette fois-là_. Cette fois où j'avais habilement réussi à me débarrasser de mon plan cul._** Cette Mélanik n'était vraiment pas un bon coups... **_

Pour commencer, il me fallait entrer dans son jeu. Ensuite prendre le rôle du dominant pour être dans les meilleurs conditions pour se casser par la suite. Rapide, simple et efficace.

_**C'est parti.**_

Juste avant que je ne bouge, il arrêta ses doigts pour maintenir mon visage en place, et fit une petite pression sur mes épaules dans le but de m'abaisser à sa hauteur. Ce brusque changement ne m'aurait pas dérangé plus que cela si ça n'avait pas pour autre but que de rapprocher sa cuisse de la partie la plus intime de mon corps. Il haussa également son genou, accentuant d'avantage la pression. Ce... Petit con avait tout planifié, ma parole !?

Il suspendit tout mouvement un court moment avant de bouger légèrement les lèvres afin de m'embrasser plus intensément. Mes lèvres s'étaient humidifiées au contact, bien que très court, de sa langue. Une étrange chaleur montait sur mon visage, une sensation désagréable et divine à la fois, se mélangeant à ma gêne, que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie._** Ça ne va pas du tout ! Il faut que j'me casse au plus vite !**_

Il s'arrêta de bouger un court instant, une fois de plus, puis lâcha sa prise, les mains sur ma poitrine. Il garda tout de même ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de ma bouche à demi-ouverte. Son souffle chaud et humide me brûlait le visage. Je sentais sa respiration ralentir, son visage serein.

Il s'éloigna un peu plus de moi. Il ne me touchait plus. Son expression changea rapidement, redevenant le jeune homme apeuré que l'on connaît. Il entrouvrit les yeux, fuyant les miens dépourvus de leurs verres opaques.

Cette fois-ci, nous restâmes plus longuement dans cette position étrange. Je le questionnais d'un regard perdu qui ne m'allait pas. Il l'aurait fusillé si la perplexité ne m'envahissait pas. J'attendais des explications à cette mascarade, mais bizarrement, une part de moi s'en foutait. Une autre encore me hurlait de fuir. _**Peut-être a-t-elle raison ?**_

Il finit par reculer d'un bon mètre, se plaçant dans l'ombre de l'armoire, toujours sans m'adresser un regard. Dans la pénombre, je distinguai avec peine le Geek, redevenu lui-même. Je devinai tout de même quelques réactions de sa part. Sa tête baissée ne cachait pas les joues qui s'empourpraient rapidement, sa main gauche empoignait le bras opposé pour l'empêcher de trembler, en vain.

Le silence était pesant. Ma tête, elle, résonnait par trop de questions, se mélangeant à des souvenirs étranges et à l'instant présent. Mais une question persistait : _Pourquoi ?_

Il se tourna vers la sortie, en silence, comme pour ne pas me brusquer dans ma réflexion. Ce qui était inutile : je n'avais pas vraiment repris mes esprits. La situation m'échappait, pour le moment.

Les secondes qui avaient suivies, je ne m'en souvenais pas. Un trou noir m'avait absorbé un bref instant, me coupant du monde réel.

.

.

.

J'eus un sursaut.

Un bruit. Très fort. Il m'avait réveillé. Il m'avait ramené à la réalité.

Le Geek. Il n'était plus là.

La porte. Elle était fermée. C'était elle qui avait fait du bruit. Elle venait de claquer. Elle avait claqué très fort. Ce n'était pas accidentel. C'était fait exprès.

Le Geek m'avait laissé dans sa chambre, seul.

_._

_Clic_

_**« Clic » ? Pourquoi « Clic » ? **_

_Clic_

_._

Réflexion rapide. Grognement. Énervement. Colère. Rage. Fureur. Hurlement :

**« Fils de pute ! »**

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 5 : Ça se précise

Désolée pour cette longue absence et merci de votre patience :)

Mes devoirs s'entassant de plus en plus, j'espère pouvoir poster le plus souvent possible la suite :X

De plus, je pense faire des chapitre un peu plus longs. D'une part parce que j'ai du mal à trouver des coupures dans le déroulement de l'histoire, d'autre part parce que je trouvais que le contenu des chapitres était un peu léger (et aussi qu'on me l'a fait remarquer ^^' )

Une futur histoire a germé dans ma tête grâce à celle-ci, plus particulièrement parce que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi au sujet des yeux du Patron, un des éléments central de ma fanfiction, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué ;)

Je vous donnerai plus de détails sur sa parution mais en attendant… :

.

**Bonne lecture ;)**

.

Merci infiniment à **Nodoka997** pour ses précieux conseils et sa correction *cœur*

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 5 : _Ça se précise..._**

**« Fils de pute ! »**

La rage m'envahissait avec une rapidité folle. Je me précipitai vers la porte fermée à clé et attrapai violemment la poignée.

**« Ouvre cette porte tout de suite, enfoiré ! »**

Le gamin ne répondait pas mais je savais qu'il ne s'était pas enfui je sentais son poids contre la porte, comme s'il avait peur que je ne l'ouvre malgré le verrou.

**« Je sais que t'es là ! Ouvre, merde !**

**- Non... Si je le fais, tu vas t'en prendre à moi... »**

_**Tu n'as même pas idée...**_

**« Si tu l'ouvre immédiatement, ta sentence ne sera pas trop cruelle. Fais-moi confiance...**

**- Je ne te crois pas ! »**

_**Sans déc' !**_ Même si le cœur n'y était pas – la situation ne me faisait vraiment pas rire – je ricanais :

**« Ha ha ! Des pucelles pas farouches dans ton genre, j'en ai croisé des tas. Si tu crois que je les punis pour une galoche décevante... » _Mais tu mérites bien pire qu'une simple punition pour ce que tu as fait..._**

Le Geek ne répondit plus du tout. Il n'était pas assez con pour me croire, quand même ?

Il s'approcha un peu plus de la porte pour chuchoter :

**« Patron ?**

**- Ouais ? »**

_**Ha ! Enfin !**_

**« Je... Je dois te laisser là... Tu... Déso... »**

Sale bâtard. Je ne tenais plus. Il fallait que j'étripe ce salopard. Je donnai un grand coup dans le bois, ce qui fit reculer le chiard.

**« Si tu n'ouvres pas dans les dix secondes qui suivent, je défonce cette putain de porte ! »**

_**Merde !**_ C'était l'insulte de trop. Le gamin s'éloigna en courant.

**« Reviens ici tout de suite ! J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi ! »**

Je frappai contre la porte et hurlai de plus en plus fort.

**« CREVAAAARD ! »**

Il ne pouvait pas me laisser comme ça, ce salaud n'en avait pas le droit !

.

.

Fais chier ! Je donnai des coups agressifs dans la cloison. Je cru bien qu'elle allait céder...

Des petits objets à ma portée, sans doute des peluches ou des figurines, finirent de l'autre côté de la pièces, cassés sans doute. Je laissais toute ma fureur sortir et me défoulais sur les affaires du gameur.

Ma colère retombait petit à petit, essoufflé. J'étais allé chercher mes lunettes à l'endroit convenu avant de m'adosser contre un mur. Tout ça pour cette merde... Si seulement mes foutus yeux n'avaient pas été... Je refusai de me remémorer ces horribles moments. Je donnai encore quelques coups dans la porte pour empêcher un souvenir macabre de remonter à la surface. Je sortis un petit papier blanc et un petit objet métallique rouge de la poche de ma veste. J'allumai la seule cigarette que j'avais sur moi et tirai une taffe tout en me laissant glisser contre le mur afin de m'asseoir. Je me mis à tousser.

**« Toujours aussi dégueulasse... Comment ils font pour aimer ces saloperies ? »**

J'écrasai la clope à peine consumée sur la moquette.

_**Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de faire semblant d'aimer ces trucs, sérieux !**_

Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la cigarette, mais mon mal de tête était revenu. Je m'attrapai le crâne avec force.

_**Bordel ! Mais faites que cesse !**_

Je tentai de retenir mes larmes que l'insupportable douleur s'amusait à faire couler sur mon visage.

.

_Et ça recommence..._

_._

_Heure du crime plus trente secondes._ Ce salaud en avait profité pour se tirer avec mes lunettes...

Ma fierté m'ordonna de le suivre : un tel affront ne devait pas rester impuni. Je me précipitai hors de ma piaule. La tête était baissée afin que personne ne puisse voir mes yeux. À peine sorti, Je m'arrêtai. Pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Je savais parfaitement derrière qui le gamin apeuré s'était réfugié, et que cette personne braquait son flingue en plastique sur moi.

**« Allons... Rends-moi les lunettes bien gentiment et on n'en parle plus, Panda. »**

Son regard était rempli de haine à mon égard. Je le connaissais trop pour ne pas le savoir. Cette soit-disant sainte-nitouche ne me supportait pas, et il lui arrivait souvent de s'en prendre à moi pour gazouiller son mécontentement. Il ne supportait pas, pour des raisons qui m'échappaient, et je m'en foutais, que je torture le gamin H 24.

Il murmura un _« chut »_ rassurant au petit, lui frottant légèrement le sommet de la tête.

Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il soit là...

**« Hé ! Dégage. C'est une affaire entre le morveux et moi.**

**- Tu me casses les pattes avec tes grands airs. Tu vas laisser le Geek tranquille maintenant. »**

Il fit un geste de recul à l'autre crétin. _**Quel casse-couilles.**_ Je tentai la provoc' pour me débarrasser de lui – ça avait déjà fonctionné dans le passé :

**« Et tu vas me faire quoi ? Me lancer du bambou ? Chanter une chanson contre la violence ? … »**

Le Panda grogna.

**« Oh ! Je sais ! Ta « super » technique de combat apprise dans un temple dans la montagne je sais plus où... Laisse-moi rire ! »**

L'ursidé se mit en position de combat avant la fin de la phrase. _**C'est trop beau !**_ Il était aussi con que le Geek pour tomber aussi facilement dans le panneau. Dans quelques secondes, je me serai débarrassé de lui.

**« Ho ho... Ça devient intéressant tout ça ! »**

Le p'tit s'accrocha à la jambe gauche du cosplayeur et le tira légèrement vers lui :

**« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu... »**

La chinoise lui donna un petit coup de pied pour le faire partir.

**« Aïe ! »**

Je faillis lever les yeux en entendant le petit cri du Geek. _**Putain ! **_Je les fermai pour de bon pour éviter tout accident.

Il reprit :

**« Reste en dehors de ça. Il est temps de lui donner une bonne leçon. »**

Je ris. _**Il me tend une perche là !? **_Je rebondis aussitôt :

**« J'attends ta belle punition, petite salope ! »**

Il me sauta dessus.

_**Parfait !**_

.

.

.

Une désagréable musique se mit à retentir, me ramenant de force à la réalité. Je sortis tant bien que de mal mon portable de la poche de mon pantalon. Le son se coupa au moment où j'allais décrocher.

_**Tant pis, je n'attendais pas d'appel.**_

Je balançais le téléphone.

Mon mal de crâne avait diminué et je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits. Je m'étonnai de la position dans laquelle j'étais : à genoux à côté de l'armoire du gamin, une main fermement accrochée à la poignée. J'étais pourtant sûr d'être contre le mur près de la porte, à un ou deux mètres de ma position actuelle. Je devenais sans doute fou à cause de ces souvenirs à la con. Je m'en foutais de ne pas me souvenir de ma nuit ! Ce n'était pas la première fois ! J'avais assez de problèmes en dehors de ces flashs, alors pourquoi il avait fallu que le crétin me rajoute des soucis ?! Comme si je n'en avais pas assez...

La sensation du baiser du Geek me chatouilla les lèvres. Bordel ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il me fasse ça !? Il ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde : donner un grand coup dans les couilles puis se barrer en hurlant « _Yolo_ » ?! Je lui aurai fait regretter en le castrant à mon tour, ou en le forçant à faire des choses dégradantes dont j'avais le secret. Mais pour cette situation, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je pouvais lui faire en représailles.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Je toussai pour être sûr que ma voix ne trahisse pas ma pathétique condition. Je décrochais en prenant une voix agacée – pour paraître dérangé dans ma vie passionnante... :

**« Ouais !?**

**- Patron ? C'est Hollyghoul ! C'est pour ce soir : à quel heure veux-tu que je... ?**

**- Non, je la coupai. On arrête. J'arrête tout... »**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voila ! :3

J'espère que ça vous à plus. Encore désolée pour le retard...

N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :D

**A bientôt !**

.

(Rappel: Hollyghoul est un personnage que j'ai inventé juste pour cette fanfiction )


	7. Chapter 6 : Descente aux enfers

Voici la suite temps attendue par la plupart d'entre vous :D (du moins ceux qui laisse des reviews, et que je remercie au passage [bisous] et les personnes du Groupe sur fb [coucou !] )

Pleins de nouvelles informations arrivent dans ce chapitre alors je promets de ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps ;)

.

**Bonne Lecture :D**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 6 :**_** D**__**escente aux enfers...**_

.

**« Patron ! C'est Hollyghoul ! Pour ce soir : à quelle heure veux-tu que je... ?**

**- Non,** je la coupai.** On arrête. J'arrête tout... »**

.

Mon interlocutrice se tut, ne sachant pas comment réagir après cette déclaration inattendue de ma part. Après quelques secondes de silence, je l'entendis prendre sa respiration et demander, inquiète :

**« Tu... Tu es sûr de toi ? »**

Oui. Non. Je ne savais pas. _**Pourquoi je fais ça, soudainement ?**_

Je me giflai mentalement. _**Reprend-toi, gamin ! T'es le patron, oui ou merde !**_

Au moment où je voulus réagir, protester avec un éclat de rire cynique et une réplique patronesque du genre _« Bien sûr que je déconne ! T'es vraiment conne quand tu t'y mets ! »_ et enchaîner sur le sujet de son appel_ « Pour c'te nuit, le mieux serait vers vingt-deux heures. Ils seront encore debout à cette heure-là, mais assez crevés pour ne pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. »_ puis raccrocher avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, mon portable se coupa à nouveau. La batterie venait de lâcher. _**Ils font vraiment chier, ces chinois à la con, avec leurs machins merdiques qui fonctionnent pas !**_

Je m'assis, excédé par tous ces problèmes qui s'enchaînaient depuis mon réveil – il y a maintenant trois heures, dont certainement la moitié dans cette piaule sombre où j'étais retenu prisonnier.

Des questions résonnaient toujours dans ma tête fatiguée. _Pourquoi_ j'étais ici ? _Pourquoi_ je ne m'étais pas débattu ? _Pourquoi_ avait-il fallut que Hollyghoul appelle ? _Pourquoi_ j'avais répondu ça ? _Pourquoi_ tout simplement...

_Et bien..._

_**Fais chier !**_ Je me levai d'un bon, fracassant une fois de plus des objets présents à ma portée. J'aimais les vies simples où luxure et gourmandise étaient rois et où le mot « ennui » n'existait pas. Je hurlai à moi-même, ne laissant sortir de mes cordes vocales que des grognements de rage. Ma vie me plaisait comme elle était, je n'avais pas besoin que cette connerie de mémoire vienne me casser les couilles pour une chose dont je me contre-foutait !

_Tu en es certain ?_

.

Alors que je continuais à gueuler, ma voix se coupa. Ma gorge me faisait souffrir. Je n'avais pas la notion du temps je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais bien pu m'acharner sur les affaires du Gamin. Je m'adossai à la porte, essoufflé et trempé de sueur après ma querelle intérieure.

Mon repos fut de nouveau rompu par une vague de tourments.

La souffrance était toutefois différente. Plus forte. Plus destructrice. Je gueulai sans réellement m'en rendre compte, me tenant le crâne qui risquait à tout moment de se briser ; même si la force avec laquelle je me tenais la tête aurait bien pu la broyer quand même.

Cette fois, je ne me retrouvai pas dans un de mes souvenirs, loin de mon corps, ne ressentant même plus le mal qui me rongeait, mais dans un endroit glauque et sombre où la souffrance que l'on m'infligeait – que mon corps s'infligeait à lui même – était décuplée : dans mon esprit. J'agonisai sur le parquet froid de la chambre noire, ma chambre.

Alors que le déchirement de mes entrailles grandissait, une personne s'approcha de moi. Je ne voyais que ses pieds. _**Qui est-ce ?**_ Le type s'accroupit sans mouvements brusques et inutiles. Il me tendit une main accueillante et chaleureuse. Malgré l'état dans lequel j'étais, j'arrivais à dire, murmurant :

**« Ta pitié, tu peux te la foutre où je pense. »**

L'individu me parlait, calme, serein, pur, rassurant surtout. La main se posa avec précision sur mon épaule, pas un centimètre à côté, un mouvement calculé qui apaisa ma méfiance. Il sourit et dit d'une voix audible et préparée :

**« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je veux juste t'aider. Accepte un geste amical, au moins un court moment... »**

J'attrapai sa main.

.

**.**

.

Un déclic. À demi conscient, je tentais de réfléchir : j'avais déjà eu cette discussion, il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Mais où et quand, je n'en avais aucune idée. Qui avait bien pu me dire ces mots ? Qui, dans ce putain de monde, avait eu les couilles de m'approcher pour me dire ça ?

Le mal me lançait à présent dans la poitrine. Ma vulnérabilité me dégoûtait. Battu pas mon propre corps. Quelle ironie...

Un sentiment m'envahissait, un sentiment oublié, enfoui je ne savais où. Je m'en foutais, je ne voulais qu'une chose : que cela cesse.

Je me contre-fichais du regard des autres, de la loi, des conséquences, de ce que les autres – et moi-même – pouvaient ressentir, tant que je pouvais vivre comme bon me semblait, sans contraintes...

_MENTEUR_

_**Arg...**_

_MENTEUR !_

Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête à la faire exploser.

_MENTEUR !_

**« Assez ! »**

.

**.**

_._

_L'homme en noir s'était relevé sans s'en apercevoir, comme un réflexe. Il jeta violemment ses lunettes pour pouvoir se tenir la tête qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr. _

_Il cria. Non. Ça ressemblait plus à un gémissement, une plainte. Il tomba brusquement sur les genoux comme si ses jambes avaient cédé._

_Il semblait souffrir, tellement, plus que jamais. Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage rageur de l'individu abattu._

_Il n'en avait pas conscience, il n'était pas vraiment là. Il était ailleurs, dans les abysses de son âme, là où tous les secrets se cachent..._

_Il hurla de nouveau, plus fort encore. S'ensuivirent d'autres larmes et des grimaces à cause du mal qui le ravageait._

_Malade, fou, il se blottit contre le sol glacial. Le calme revenait peu à peu sur son visage, laissant place à une sorte de tristesse énigmatique._

_Il remit ses verres opaques. C'était le seul geste qui montrait l'humanité en lui, malgré le fait que ce soit une sorte d'automatisme, un tic. Il n'était toujours pas conscient d'où il était, son âme perdue dans un tourbillon de souvenirs dont il n'avait même pas accès._

_Était-ce ces souvenirs qui lui procuraient cette funeste souffrance, ou l'accès à son cœur était-il si compliqué ? Personne ne saurait l'expliquer... Même – surtout – lui._

.

**.**

.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, écarquillant les yeux par ce retour subit à la réalité. Une lumière aveuglante me brûlait les yeux malgré mes lunettes de soleil et ce qu'elles cachaient.

Alors que j'étais effondré sur le sol, à l'agonie, une personne apparut et s'approcha. Je ne voyais que ses chaussons courant vers moi, étrangement familiers. _**Qui est-ce ?**_ Le type s'agenouilla brusquement à côté de moi. Une main hésitante s'agita devant moi, ne sachant que faire. Je chuchotai à peine (je crois que seules mes lèvres avaient bougé, et encore, je n'en étais pas sûr) :

**« Dégage... Je ne veux pas de ta putain pitié... »**

L'individu chouinait, agité, affolé, inquiet surtout. La main tremblante et froide attrapait avec force mon bras, m'arrachant un rictus. Il pleura et cria d'une voix cassée et bégayante :

**« Patron ! Patron !? Tu m'entends !? »**

.

.

_**Gamin !?**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Note de _**Nodoka997**_ : Hé là hé là, j'ai presque rien à dire pour ce chapitre, il est vraiment bien ! Moi qui adore critiquer, heureusement que **MlleOcatopus** fait des fautes d'orthographe, sinon je serai au chômage ! XD Bon, ceci dit, même si elle s'améliore rapidement et énormément (« Ça fait beaucoup de -ment ! » « Absolument ! » Désolée, j'ai pas pu résister ^^ Qui a reconnu cette citation de SLG 88 ? :3) dans l'écriture, pour les fautes c'est pas encore ça, des fois je me demande si elle fait exprès sérieux (croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas la lire sans correction... Oui, j'ai dis ça exprès pour t'embêter **Mlle** :P) XD Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié les gens, moi en tout cas j'adore la lire et la conseiller sur ce que je peux ! :D

P.S. : Et si vous trouvez que ce chapitre s'est trop fait attendre, je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'est de ma faut :X J'étais malade, et comme **MlleOcatopus** ne peut se passer de moi (nan, c'est pas vrai ça, c'est juste pour me jeter des fleurs XD), bah il a pas pu être posté avant que je commente et corrige du coup ^^'


	8. Chapter 7 : Coup fatal

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre tant attendu ! Non, vous vous en foutez ? Ah...

Bon alors, pour ceux que ça intéresse, voilà la suite x)

Pas beaucoup de nouvelles à annoncer à part que ma seconde fanfiction sur SLG se met progressivement en place. Ceux qui on déjà lu mes beaux discours en début de chapitres ( :3 ), vous savez que j'ai eu l'inspiration grâce à cette fic, mais rassurez-vous, il n'y aura qu'un mini spoil, enfin plutôt un clin d'œil à ma prochaine fanfic, mais que je n'approfondirai pas l'explication pour ne pas spoiler... (mais surtout pour vous inciter à aller lire l'autre - MOUAHAHA ! Je suis machiavélique...)

Avec hâte de vous faire découvrir la suite de « La triste vie du Patron »

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 7 :** Coup fatal

.

« **Patron ! Patron !? »**

Le Geek avait ouvert la porte et s'était jeté sur moi en me voyant recroquevillé sur le sol, ses mains agrippant le col de ma chemise noire. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il se plaignit à lui-même, la voix coupée par des débuts de sanglots :

**« Pourquoi je fais ça... »**

_**Je dois être vraiment pathétique pour que le Geek pense ça...**_

Il était au dessus de moi, les mains de part et d'autre de mon corps agonisant. Mes lèvres bougèrent sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de ma gorge nouée. _**Dégage, gamin ! **_Ce boulet ne remarqua pas mes tentatives pour m'exprimer et continua de s'agiter.

D'un mouvement douloureux, mais ô combien urgent, je poussai le Geek en arrière pour me dégager, ce qui surprit le rejeton. J'arrivai à articuler une phrase malgré l'insupportable souffrance qu'infligeait ma gorge brûlée :

**« Maintenant dégage de là !**

**- Mais… Mais je…**

**- D****É****GAGE ! »** lui hurlai-je dessus avant que ma voix ne se coupe.

Le Geek s'exécuta en frottant ses yeux emplis de gouttelettes scintillantes qu'il tentait de retenir. Je m'allongeai de tout mon long sur le sol, attendant que la douleur se dissipe ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour me permettre de bouger. J'inspirai et expirai lentement pour me calmer, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Les nerfs dénoués, la colère dissipée, je me redressai et me levai tant bien que de mal. Mes jambes tremblaient horriblement. Je fis glisser une jambe pour faire un pas, mais je manquai de me casser la gueule, me rattrapant de justesse au fauteuil du bureau._** Fais chier !**_

.

.

.

« **C'est nous ! »**

_**Manquait plus qu'eux !**_

Le remue-ménage habituel se fit entendre de l'autre côté de l'appartement. Par réflexe, je regardai le radio-réveil geekesque : 17h. _**Bon sang !**_

J'entendis une voix autoritaire, presque inaudible de là où je me trouvait, demander :

**« Et il est où le Patron ? Il n'est pas encore parti on ne sait où j'espère. On a du boulot ce soir...  
>- N-non… <strong>répondit le gosse, gêné par cette question,** je crois qu'il dort encore… »**

_**Pour une fois, t'es pas trop con gamin…**_ Même si j'aurais préféré qu'il ne me voit pas dans cet état. J'essayai de me relever en posant mon coude sur une étagère, en vain, provoquant un écroulement des mangas et des jeux-vidéos qui s'y trouvaient. Alerté par le bruit, Mathieu vint dans le couloir et demanda :

**« Hé, mec ! Ça va ? »**

Il avança jusqu'au milieu du couloir, arrivant dangereusement vers la piaule du Geek et la mienne qui se trouvaient au bout. J'improvisai, prenant ma voix la plus moqueuse possible :

**« La prostituée s'est cassée la gueule du lit. Tu viens m'aider à la relever, c'est gentil, gamin ! »**

Dégoûté, voire blasé par mes propos, il dit :

**« Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas ramener des prost... Des inconnues chez nous ! »**

Il partit sans poser plus de questions, à mon grand soulagement.

Après dix longues minutes, je retentai de me lever. De léger fourmillements dans les mollets, j'arrivai à me déplacer à peu près normalement et à atteindre ma chambre. Je balançai mon téléphone sur le lit, réajustai mon costume froissé par les dernier événements et y plaçai une nouvelle cigarette. Parfait. _**Je peux y aller.**_

À peine avais-je mis le nez hors de la pièce que je tombai nez à nez, et c'était le cas de la dire, avec le camé.

**« Salut, gros !**

**- Qu'est c'que tu m'veux l'écolo ?**

**- Peace, gros ! Ma... **s'interrompit le Hippie pour se remémorer le nom de son créateur,** Mathieu nous demande pour…**

**- Encore son émission de merde, là ? »**

Les yeux drogués du hippie s'illuminèrent.

**« Une émission ? Quelle émission !? »**

Je soupirai bruyamment, agacé, et allai vers le salon, lieu de tournage de Salut les Geeks.

**.**

Sur le chemin, le camé, qui me suivait, demanda :

**« Au fait, gros. Qui a gagné hier ?**

**- De quoi tu m'causes, toi ?**

**- Bah du jeu, gros. Avec l'ursidé. Qui a tenu le plus longtemps ? »**

Je me remémorai l'un de mes douloureux flashs, noyau de mes souffrances.

Bien évidemment, il avait fallu que je ne sache pas comment se finisse cette foutue soirée. Il fallait que j'esquive cet élan de lucidité inhabituel du drogué. Un tel sérieux de sa part, mêlé à mon incapacité à répondre – même un mensonge – était déroutant.

**« Toutes tes neurones n'ont pas encore été bousillées, on dirait. **

**- Mouais, gros ! Notre planète est corrompue... Je préfère les petites licornes et les papillons violets qui dansent. Tu d'vrais essayer ! »**

Il me tendit un joint. Je cachai de justesse une moue de dégoût et refusai :

**« Les clopes me suffisent… »**

**.**

Le sermon d'un Mathieu avec une trop grosse dose de caféine dans le sang résonnait déjà dans tout l'appartement. Le stressé s'acharnait sur le seul présent dans la pièce lorsqu'on entra :

**« Et il est où le Panda !?**

**- Je… Je sais pas… **bégayait le gameur,** il doit être encore en train de dormir…**

**- Encore !? Bordel ! »**

Le vidéaste se retourna vers moi et haussa le ton de quelques décibels :

**« C'est encore ta faute tout ça !**

**- Quoi ?! »**

_**Qu'est ce qu'il a, lui ? Quel pète-couilles c'gamin ! **_ Je devais rester calme malgré tout, ne voulant pas avoir des problèmes supplémentaires, surtout pas avec ce mec. Si j'avais le malheur de me le mettre à dos, je pouvais dire adieu à ma liberté. Déjà que mes « soirées putes » ne l'enchantaient pas trop...

**« Je vous ai entendu hier. Boire jusqu'à en tomber, vous en avez d'autres, des jeux stupides de ce genre ?!**

**- Tu vas te calmer, gamin. Je suis pas d'humeur à jouer avec toi !**

**- Ne fais pas le fier ! Je sais qu'il est très résistant a l'alcool mais il y a des limites ! Des mélanges en plus de ça !**

**- Tu commences vraiment à me gaver, gamin ! Plaints-toi au drogué !**

**- Il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre à ce que je vois… » **soupira-t-il en faisant un demi tour, lançant une main lasse dans le vide.

Un incontrôlable excès de rage me parcourut. Je ne pus maîtriser les mouvements violents que je faisais. Je m'emparai du col de Mathieu, le poing prêt à s'abattre sur son visage. Je repris mes esprits à temps pour ne pas frapper, le bras gardé en l'air pour assurer une certaine autorité. Il s'était arrêté de parler, visiblement surpris par ma subite violence, ça me suffisait.

**« Non ! »**

Le Geek intervint. Il posa sa main fermement sur mon poignet, sur le bras qui tenait Mathieu, se positionnant entre lui et moi. _**Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il se ramène celui-là !? **_

**« Te mêle pas d'ça ! »**

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux – lunettes – suppliant mais sérieux. Putain… c'en était trop. Le voir m'insupportais. Ma colère monta, une fois de trop, en une fraction de seconde.  
>Toute cette mascarade n'avait duré qu'une putain de seconde, trop pour ma violence, pas assez pour retenir mon coup, s'abattant sur lui sans retenue.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Note de **Nodoka997** : Et voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre de corrigé, pour votre plus grand bonheur ! Et puis, **MlleOcatopus**... Arrête de mélanger tout le temps le passé et le présent, des fois c'est presque incompréhensible, NOM DE DIEU ! Si le chapitre s'est (ENCORE) fait attendre, c'est (ENCORE) de ma faute, désolée ^^' N'ayant pas internet et étant (ENCORE (Oui, ça fait beaucoup de « encore » et beaucoup de majuscules, chut !)) malade, c'est devenu plus compliqué avec les vacances scolaires, on ne pouvait plus se refiler les textes au lycée par clé USB donc c'est plus chiant, réussir à convaincre mes parents de squatter leur ordi, tout ça... BREF (la première qui me fait un commentaire sur les majuscules, je la trucide !)... le voilà ENCORE ! Euh, non, je voulais dire... le voilà ENFIN ! En espérant qu'il vous ait plu, j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à suivre l'histoire de **MlleOcatopus** :D Allez, à plus ! *s'incline* (Dépêche-toi de faire pareil **Mlle**, j'ai l'air conne à le faire toute seule !)

Note de l'auteure : *un pistolet sur le front, s'incline*

.

.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :D


	9. Chapter 8 : Je suis vraiment con !

Coucou à tous !

Bon, je ne présente plus la fic... Ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un vienne se paumer pile sur le huitième chapitre, si ? :o

Enfin bref ! x)

Voici un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois-ci. À mon grand regret, la fin est plus WTF que cliffhanger car, oui, j'aime faire souffrir mes lecteurs ;)

.

Bonne lecture ! :D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 8 :** **_Je suis vraiment con !_**

Mon poing frappa violemment le visage du jeune garçon en T-shirt rouge.

Ce dernier tomba à terre et se recroquevilla aussitôt sur lui-même. Il se tenait le nez avec force. Mathieu accourut près du gamin et lui chuchota un _« Montre ! »_ inquiet. Je restai debout, stupéfait. Mon bras avait bougé sans que je m'en rende compte et je me sentais vraiment nul sur ce coup. Je me déplaçai pour observer les dégâts de mon attaque surprise – surprise autant pour lui que pour moi.

Le sang mêlé de larmes s'infiltrait entre les doigts du gameur. Le liquide rouge coulait le long de ses lèvres avant de tâcher son vêtement de la même couleur. _**Je ne l'ai pas loupé…**_

Je n'étais vraiment pas fier. Moi qui ne voulais pas m'attirer d'ennui, c'était loupé. De plus... Le gamin semblait vraiment mal en point. _**Merde... Pourquoi j'ai fais ça... ?**_ Je m'accroupis pas loin de lui, essayant d'arranger les choses :

**« Hé, gamin… »**

Furieux, et il y avait de quoi, le vidéaste se retourna et me gifla.

**« Toi, tu dégages tout de suite de là ! »**

Sans demander mon reste, dans un silence de mort, je sortis du salon et de l'appartement. Je descendais les escaliers de l'immeuble sans un mot, le plus discrètement du monde. Je m'assis sur les quelques marches de l'entrée puis me relevai aussitôt pour frapper un grand coup dans le béton :

**« BORDEEEL ! »**

.

**.**

.

J'avais mal.

J'avais mal aux mains. J'avais tabassé le mur par de nombreux coups de poings. J'avais utilisé mes ongles dans mon combat, tel un fauve enragé. Le béton était griffé, tabassé, tâché de rouge. Mes mains étaient abîmées, égratignées, ensanglantées.

J'avais mal à la gorge. J'avais hurlé, beaucoup. Hurlé au diable. Aucun voisin n'était intervenu, à ma grande surprise. Hurlé cette vie de merde. Peut-être n'osaient-ils pas m'approcher. Hurlé à ma bêtise. Oui... J'étais bête.

J'avais mal aux yeux. Les larmes de rage que je retenais me brûlaient au plus haut point. Ma connerie était comme un acide que l'on me jetait à la figure... Pourquoi accuser les autres, je me jetais moi-même cet acide à la figure.

J'avais mal à la joue. La colère de Mathieu était ancrée dans ma peau, la rongeant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Mes larmes avaient fini par couler, s'asséchant sur les marques douloureuses.

J'avais mal à la poitrine. Depuis mon réveil, pendant les flashs, à l'instant même où je touchais le gamin, et même maintenant... Ma respiration, mon souffle n'étaient que souffrance et mon cœur agonisant se serrait à chaque battement qui devenait une torture.

J'avais mal à la tête...

J'avais mal.

Si mal...

J'avais mal !

J'avais mal...

J'en avais marre.

.

**.**

.

Les deux poings et les avants-bras contre la paroi du bâtiment, mes bras en angle droit, j'étais agenouillé, tête rentrée entre mes épaules.

Pathétique était le bon mot pour me décrire... encore une fois.

Je clignai des yeux. Une larme en profita pour s'échapper de mes yeux. Elle longea ma narine et s'arrêta sur ma lèvre supérieure avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

_Il était exactement comme cette larme. _

_Il n'apportait que souffrance et tristesse pour son entourage, lorsque qu'elle se met à couler le long d'une joue._

_Il n'était que de passage, inutile, fragile, elle finit évaporée, écrasée sur le sol, chassée d'un simple coup de manche sur un visage triste._

Je m'éloignai du mur et me laissai glisser sur les marche de l'entrée. Les coudes sur les cuisses. Mon visage dans mes mains. Je devais me reprendre.

Ce n'était que le gamin. Que le gamin, bordel ! Je n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Jamais. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je m'inquiétais pour lui ? Son comportement de ce matin méritait bien une correction de ma part. Était-ce parce que c'était la première fois que je levais la main sur lui ? Ou pour une autre raison ?

_**Ça me soûle trop.**_ Je me levai et donnai un grand coup dans les vieux cartons qui traînaient en bas des marches.

**« Bordel de merde ! »**

Je m'acharnai sur la boîte. Je me dégoûtais de ma propre rage. Mais j'étais incapable de faire autrement. C'était si simple d'être capable de passer des larmes à la colère en une fraction de secondes. _**Je suis comme ça, c'est tout...**_

_Comment ça, c'est tout ?_

J'ouvris la bouche pour hurler une autre insulte :

**« … »**

Oui… Je n'étais capable que de ça : hurler. Hurler encore et encore. Toujours.

J'étais resté début, immobile, devant mon carnage. Je me penchai, une chose attira mon attention. Un morceau de tissu noir et blanc ; et un autre bleu.

Je reconnus le nœud papillon du prof ; et le T-shirt de la fille. Jetés aux ordures.

**« Alors, tu les as vraiment reniés... ? »**

Une pensée me traversa. Je frissonnai.

**« Vais-je finir comme ça, moi aussi... Un jour… ? »**

.

Je regardai les autres vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Une blouse. Une cravate. Une perruque blonde… Je les remis soigneusement dans la boite. Comme par respect. On ne souille pas un cercueil.

_**Un jour, je ne serai peut-être qu'un souvenir. De simples vêtements que l'on jette aux ordures, trop encombrant, trop vieux, rayé...**_

.

Quelqu'un descendait les escaliers en courant. Je me relevai, reprenant mes airs patronesques, du moins vus de l'extérieur. Je sortis ma clope et l'allumai. Je plaçai l'horrible chose que je tenais du bout des doigts le plus loin de moi.

J'entendis le bruit dans la cage d'escalier s'accentuer. Une personne descendait les escaliers. Un autre bruit, plus sourd, venait de l'ascenseur. Quelqu'un remontait du parking qui se situait en dessous. On parlait. Les personnes s'étaient parlées.

Je reconnus les voix. L'une féminine, aiguë, gaie, avec un très léger accent russe. L'autre aiguë également, mais légèrement plus masculine, hésitante. _**Merde... **_J'entrai vite dans le hall de l'immeuble.  
>Le gamin se faisait titiller par l'une de mes plus vieilles connaissances. Je repris mon rôle et m'adressai à elle :<p>

**« Voyons, Holly, laisse se pauvre crétin, tu vois bien qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine ! »**

La jeune femme se tourna en ma direction. Hollyghoul était une jeune femme de vingt-sept ans, je crois. Elle était grande, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt à côté de ça, j'avais vraiment l'air ridicule. La jeune femme m'avait raconté, alors que j'étais occupé à faire autre chose, que son père était de nationalité russe, ou d'une région aux alentours. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et bouclés, un visage fin et un regard des plus malicieux. Elle était attifée, comme toujours, d'un manteau qui lui arrivait à la taille, une mini-jupe et des bottes noires, accentuant ses jambes longues et fines. Elle s'exclama de joie :

**« Patron ! Oh… Je suis venue te voir, j'étais inquiète... »**

Le Geek, troublé, n'osait pas bouger, se contentant d'observer et d'écouter. Dérangé par sa présence, je grognai :

**« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ! »**

Elle me prit le visage dans ses mains. Je sursautai de surprise.

**« Tu as vu ta tête... »**

Elle enleva une main, désignant le gamin resté derrière elle, et dit d'une voix interrogative surjouée :

**« C'est parce que le mioche est là que tu ne veux pas me parler ?**

**- Où vas-tu chercher de telles conneries, sérieux !? »**

La femme à l'accent russe me sourit, moqueuse. Ce n'était pas bon signe, ce genre de sourire accompagné d'un regard malicieux... surtout venant d'elle.

**« C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Mais de quoi tu parles, bon sang ?! »**

Elle se tourna vers l'ascenseur, se tourna vers le gameur pour lui dire au revoir d'un geste de la main et ouvrit les portes.

**« Hé ! Reste ici ! On n'a pas fini de causer !**

**- Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Le contrat est fini. Tu l'avais dit toi-même, non ? À bientôt cher Patron ! »**

La brunette entra dans la cage métallique dont les portes s'étaient automatiquement refermées à son passage.

_**Bordel, c'est quoi ce merdier !?**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

N'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez :D

La prochaine fois qu'il y a du retard, je mettrais des infos sur mon profil (alors ne me tapez pas (plus ?) ;) )

_**Petit cadeau :**_

Comme pour le bisou Patron X Geek, j'ai fait un dessin des deux personnes que j'ai ajoutées à l'histoire (Hollyghoul, ici présente, et Mélanik, personnage survolé dans l'histoire). Le lien est sur mon profil. (je poste le met en fin de semaine, j'ai oublié de le scanner ^^')

.

Note de **Nodoka997** : Hey, voilà le nouveau chapitre, finalement corrigé et publié ! Désolée, avec la reprise des cours et ces examens qui nous tombent dessus comme des balles, c'est difficile d'avoir du temps pour soi ^^' Ah, les joies de la Terminale... Et l'année prochaine, si je suis acceptée, ce sera les joies de la prépa... Youpi yo, j'aurai plein de temps moi, je le sens xD Bref on s'en fout, on ne parle pas de moi, mais de **MlleOcatopus** ^^ Ce chapitre, à part les fautes d'orthographe (oui par contre, ça c'est encore (et toujours...) le cas XD), n'a pas reçu beaucoup de modifications. Perso, la toute première version m'a déjà presque entièrement convaincue. Si ça c'est pas du bon boulot ! :D J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente. Merci de lire, d'apprécier et de reviewer la première fic à chapitres de **MlleOcatopus**, vous êtes adorables ! À plus ;)


End file.
